Story Ideas
by W.I.T.C.H.-and-Naruto-Gurl
Summary: Just a bunch of stories that I've had on my doc for a while and needed to get on paper. Just comment or PM me if you're interested in reading one. Some might be put up for adoption, I'll let you know.
1. Naruto and the Lost Guardians

**So I've had this idea for a while. It's supposed to be a W.I.T.C.H. and Naruto crossover. Here's the summary below:**

Summary:

During the battle with the Ten Tails, starting with Neji, the attacks that were meant to kill him were 'folded' to another dimension, and he is then folded to Kandrakar, and one by one, (in this order) Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba (and Akamaru), Naruto, Sasuke, Jugo, and Rock Lee, are folded to Kandrakar, where they meet the Oracle. He then tells them briefly about Kandrakar's history and about the Guardians. When they ask what this has to do with them, the Oracle tells them that the Guardians are missing, and without them, the darker forces of the universe will try to disrupt the balance. In order to find the eight guardians (adding Light, Darkness, and Magic as elements too) and restore balance, the Oracle temporarily grants them the same elemental powers as the guardians, to defeat the Ten Tails and find them. To find the Guardians using the Heart of Kandrakar (which the Guardians sent back to Kandrakar right before being captured and separated), the eight of them must first find the eight eternal elemental sources of the universe (Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Light, Darkness, Magic, and Quintessence) which is each hidden on separate dimensions or planets. Each source will lead them to where each guardian is being held (once again on separate dimensions and planets) and join them with that eternal source, as well as their own lended powers. Several allies of both the Guardians and Kandrakar will help them along the way as well. Once all eight Guardians are found they, along with the boys must battle the darkness that threatens the balance of the Universe and defeat it once and for all.

 **So yeah, that's the gist of it. I also already know what elements each boy will have:**

Naruto: Magic

Sasuke: Lightning

Jugo: Air

Neji: Earth

Lee: Fire

Sai: Water

Kiba: Light

Shikamaru: Darkness

And as to the Guardians who will be filling in the spots for Magic, Light, and Darkness:

Alchemy (from the cartoons): Light

Erin (from comics): Darkness

Orube: Magic

I also plan to have pairings for this fic. Let me know what you think of them.

Will/Sasuke

Irma/Shikamaru

Taranee/Lee

Cornelia/Neji

Hay Lin/Naruto

Orube/Jugo

Alchemy/Kiba

Erin/Sai

Neji

Chapter 1: I'm Saved By Blue Parallelograms

[(Recording starts) (Taps mic) This on...? Okay.]

We don't have much time so listen very carefully. If you have found this and are listening, you're already in grave danger. The sixteen of us may be your only hope of survival.

Go to the abandoned ruins of the Hidden Whirlpool Village in the land of the same name. If you are who we think you are you'll know where to look when you get there, for we won't tell you the exact location in case this falls into the wrong hands. Find the amulet, tell it to bring you to the Guardians. When you finish listening to this, you'll understand fully what we mean. Just remember, this tale we are telling is far from complete, and it will be up to you on whether it will end for good or evil.

But the most important thing to remember is this: When the amulet reveals itself, only hold it for a span of eight days, and no longer. I won't deny that you will be tempted to. If you do though, I'm afraid that you'll die. Have it lead you to us, then send it back for others to find. After that, we will take the reins, but only if you let us.

[(Microphone screeches) Take it easy Naruto, I'm getting to that!]

Apologies for that. Some of us are rather impatient for me to get to the point already.

I guess all of this started when I didn't die. Why was I supposed to die you may ask?

The answer is simple.

Because I was called a 'genius'.

My name is Neji Hyuga, member of the Hyuga Clan's branch family, just like my father, Hizashi Hyuga, and a shinobi of Jonin rank from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I only wish I got to know him better... Before he willingly sacrificed himself in place of his twin brother, Lord Hiashi Hyuga.

You think I'm lying? I assure you I'm not. It happened when I was four years of age. My mother died giving birth to me, so I never knew her, and never really bothered to ask about her now that I think of it.

The clan I belong to is very different from the others within the village. We are one of the four noble clans within the Leaf Village (the other three being the Aburame, Akimichi, and Uchiha clans). All who are born into the clan possess a special set eyes known as the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai or bloodline limit, that allows extended vision and allows us, the wielders, to see through solid objects, and even the chakra circulatory system. We also harbor the unique ability to expel chakra from some of the chakra points within our bodies.

What is chakra? To put it in simply, it is the lifeblood of all of a shinobi's abilities. It is the mixture of physical energy, which comes from the body, and spiritual energy, which comes from the mind. By molding these energies together, and through a series of hand signs, we shinobi, or ninja, can do extraordinary things. But we will return to this subject later.

We were speaking of what makes the Hyuga clan unique. Besides being considered the most powerful clan in the Leaf, our notoriety and prowess are known throughout all the continent and beyond, leading to both praise and covet for our abilities.

The clan is separated into two parts, Main Family, and the Branch Family, which I am a part of. This system was created to protect the secrets that lie within the Byakugan. The Main Family runs the clan, and we of the Branch Family serve and protect it. Members of the Branch Family are branded with a cursed seal upon our foreheads, on the day the heir to the Main Family turns three. This seal allows the Main Family complete control over the Branch Family members, for with the activation of a single hand sign, our brain cells can be destroyed, causing immense pain as a punishment. The most important thing about the seal though, is that when a member of the Branch Family dies, said seal locks the Byakugan away, to keep any outsider from discovering its secrets. Unfortunately, because we used to be seen as servants, simply because of our birth order or heritage, some Branch House members are hostile to those of the Main House. I regret to say, I used to act the same way.

Many attempts have indeed been made to acquire our eyes, most being involved with the Hidden Cloud Village. One incident resulted in my father's death, known as the Hyuga Affair. In exchange for killing the Cloud Ninja who attempted to obtain the Byakugan, the Hidden Cloud demanded Lord Hiashi Hyuga's corpse in return, which he was going to agree to do in order to keep the peace. Ultimately though, it was Hizashi, my father, who died instead, not simply for the sake of the family, as I had first thought, but to protect his village and twin brother, whom he loved so much.

Those were also my exact intentions when I thrust myself in front of what I had assumed was a death blow. Not to protect Lady Hinata, who also stood to take the blow, but to protect everyone on the battlefield as well.

You see, several years after the Hyuga Affair, another danger emerged that threatened the entire world. An evil organization called the Akatsuki wished to dominate the world by creating a devastating monster, known as the Ten Tails. According to legend, the first shinobi vanquished the Ten Tails by sealing its very soul inside himself and banishing its body to the moon. He then separated the Ten Tails' spirit into nine other beings, known as the Tailed Beasts. If all were brought together again, the Ten Tails would reform and the world would plunge into chaos.

There were only two jinchuriki (people who hold a Tailed Beast within their very flesh) left when the war was declared. Their survival was the very reason we were fighting.

Unfortunately, we soon discovered that the whole Tailed Beast wasn't required to revive it, simply a piece of it's chakra would do. When the leader of the Akatsuki, a man named Madara Uchiha, saw it too difficult to obtain the remaining beasts, he revived it using this method.

The Ten Tails had unleashed attack after attack among the Allied Shinobi Forces, causing us to lose hundreds of not only our troops, but also citizens of several cities that the Tailed Beast Bombs, huge orbs of compressed chakra, destroyed in moments. One of the locations they struck was our headquarters.

With our forces's 'mind' destroyed, our side soon began to lose hope. However, believing in the final plan that HQ gave to stop the monster, we shinobi rushed into battle.

"What… does this mean?!" Naruto had asked, moments after HQ's final transmission turned off. He seemed to be in shock, much like several of the rest of us.

"That you're the key to the strategy." I calmly explained as I landed next to him.

"Not that! I mean, what happened to Shikaku and Inoichi?!"

I stared at Naruto. I had forgotten how rather dense he can be… especially when it came to deaths of others close to him.

[Naruto, you know I'm right.]

Moments ago, our head strategist, Shikaku Nara, had been killed along with everyone else that had been inside of HQ. The moment that the bomb had aimed at it, it was already too late for them to get to safety.

Before I could try to explain to Naruto what happened though, the huge hand-like tail of the Ten Tails came sweeping through the field, towards Naruto whose back was turned.

"Neji! Spin right." my uncle ordered as he too leapt to my location.

"Got it!"

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" we exclaimed together. The combined force of both domes of chakra that surrounded us was enough to repel the hands. Wind whipped past the faces of those watching like a hurricane.

"W-wow… The Hyuga are really strong… and Neji is a real genius…!" I heard Naruto mutter from behind. I've heard that said about me so many times it's almost laughable. Similar cries of awe and respect could be heard echoing through the rest of the forces. The Hidden Cloud in particular mentioned that they had a rather hard time with our Rotation during the last war, which I'm not surprised. The Rotation is said to be the strongest defense of the Hyuga clan.

"Don't space out Naruto!" Lord Hiashi chided, "This is a battlefield and we're in a war! People will die! But if we are defeated and lose this war… everyone will die!"

This comment seemed to jostle Naruto back into focus as he regained his footing despite his dislocated shoulder. "Of course… I know that!"

"I'm sure that Shikamaru and Ino's father would likely say, that as shinobi, they're glad to have died before their children. Just like my father did."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Lord Hiashi had a slight frown of regret and sadness. As I said before, my father died to not only protect the clan and its secrets, but to protect my uncle and everyone within the Leaf and clan whom he loved… including me.

For a long though, I believed otherwise. I believed for the longest time that my father had been murdered by the main branch to save Lord Hiashi and the Byakugan. This led me down a dark path of hatred, jealousy, and pain. The hatred went so far that I nearly killed my cousin, Hinata Hyuga, out of rage. Rage at that it was possible to change one's destiny. I believed at that time that everyone's path was fixed and there was nothing that could be done to change it. Once a failure, always a failure.

Finally though, four years ago, I was finally not just told the truth about my father, but also proven wrong about a fixed fate and destiny. The moment that Naruto knocked me down in the third part of the Chunin Exams in the arena, he had proved to me that one can change one's fate, and that it's through the choices that we make that decide our fate.

[(Mic Screeches) ...You can let go of me now Naruto]

"Naruto, your power is critical to the plan." I explained, "So until we execute it…"

"We must protect you, Naruto!" my cousin Hinata finished for me as she leapt to stand to my right.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Know this!" Lord Hiashi proclaimed, "The Hyuga are the mightiest among the Hidden Leaf!"

It was a standoff between our forces and the two Uchiha that stood before us, atop of a notorious monster. Little did we know that they were only starting to get serious with us. Without warning, all of the hand-like tails of the monster rose up above us. We barely had time to react as thousands of wooden pikes rained down upon us. Those who were still in shock didn't have time to run as they were pierced through their bodies, their lives ending in seconds.

My family and I once again span in place, our impenetrable shields of chakra protecting us, but it was soons made clear that not even that would help. There were simply too many of them coming from too many directions that our rotations couldn't keep up. One pike got a lucky hit to my forehead, and would have impaled me had my headband not been tied in place.

Shortly after I ended my rotation, a blue shuriken of chakra, Naruto's Rasen Shuriken, soared past my head and into the sky, before exploding, scattering the remaining pikes uselessly in the air and blowing the tails away.

"Thanks, Neji!" Naruto said as I turned to face him. He already had two more Rasen Shuriken in his hands with the help of two Shadow Clones. "I can activate Sage Mode now! I can't keep relying on you geniuses! Now it's my turn."

His two shuriken in hand, he rushed forward and i the same manner as the first, he thrust the others into the air to the right, and to the left, also scattering more pikes and knocking more tails back.

"Here's a few more!" he exclaimed as two Shadow Clones leapt past him and also threw a Rasen Shuriken each at the incoming attacks, before they disappeared and Naruto collapsed onto his knees as his Sage Mode faded momentarily.

Lady Hinata quickly rushed forward and deflected a stray pike that would've killed Naruto had she not been there.

The enemy wasn't done yet though, as one of the tails smashed into the ground and swept itself towards us, in hopes of crushing us. My uncle leapt into the clear sight of it and thrust it back with an 'Air Wall Palm' strike.

Before it retreated, from one of the tail's fingers, more pikes aimed a focused attack on Naruto. I immediately knew that my uncle wouldn't make it in time. Lady Hinata dashed in front of Naruto, her arms splayed out to shield him from certain death.

Seeing no other way, I did the first thing that I could think of… I leapt in the path of the incoming pikes, intending to die honorably through protecting my family. I braced myself for the pain that was to come.

But it never came.

Instead of falling to the ground, pikes of wood protruding from my form, a blinding light appeared behind me, casting my shadow long across the battlefield.

I cast my eyes upon Naruto, my uncle, and cousin. They looked to be just as shocked as I was, along with everyone else who had stopped to witness what was happening.

I glanced behind me and saw to my shock and awe, was some sort of shifting parallelogram of light. I watched as the pikes that would have delivered the death stroke to me be absorbed by said light, before it faded from existence.

"What?" was all I could ask. I suppose I was still in shock of the situation.

"Neji! Watch out!" I vaguely heard Naruto warn me before I saw it. Another, or maybe it was the same one, parallelogram of light had appeared right in the path of my now free fall to the ground. I realized at that moment that there was nothing for me to use to throw off my trajectory either. I was going to hit it straight on.

"Brother/Neji!" I heard Lady Hinata and Lord Hiashi exclaim in unity just as I made contact with the parallelogram.

I'm not sure what I had expected when I came into contact with it. Perhaps I was expecting the same fate as the pikes moments ago, whether it was disintegration or simply being erased from reality itself. When I did hit it however, I felt no sensation of pain whatsoever. If there was any feeling to be felt at all, I felt as though I was be submerged into the water of a lake or river as smooth a glass. When I emerged on the other side of it, I couldn't help but gasp for air, as I had just emerged from said river or lake.

After disappearing into the shape, and emerged on the other side, I suddenly felt like I was falling, but strangely, it also felt like I was floating. Was it possible to do both?

But the most striking thing I felt of all was the strange sensation of peace, warmth, and safety as I laid there, floating in the unknown landscape I was now in. I was sleepy as well. Not the type of sleepy one gets from chakra exhaustion or an intense lesson of training, but the type a child may have at the end of a day, knowing by second nature that the day was over and it was time to retire for the night.

I'm not sure why I did it, but I gave into the call of sleep that was calling to me as I dangled in the air within that space. I could vaguely make out the face of someone calling my name, but I couldn't make out who it was before everything went black.

o~o

 **PM: Okay, so yeah, that was the first chapter I've had on my doc for a while. If you haven't noticed I'm going to be telling the story from the POVs of the characters from Naruto. Let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in reading something like this.**


	2. Akame Ga Titan

**AN: Hi every- (ducks as a chair flies overhead) WHAT THE HECK?!**

 **Random reader: Where've you been?! I thought you said another chapter to Spark of Fire would be up by New Years?! You're a month behind chick!**

 **A: Well SO-RRY! I HAVE been working on it, but for some reason it's extremely hard to write the current chapter that I'm working on. I'd say I'm about five minutes until the end of the episode, that's how much more I have! And I have good reason for the delay as well! Just a couple weeks ago was semester exams. SENIOR semester exams. So to put it simply, mostly because I'm a bit paranoid when it comes to keeping grades up, I spent most of winter break studying for them, so I haven't had a lot of time for writing! Happy now?!**

 **(Takes some deep breaths) Anyway, that's my little rant there. Seriously though, exams were just biting at my heals this year so I do deeply apologize for the large delay in Spark of Fire. I will try to have the chapter done and up by the end of next week at the latest. Plus, the chapter after the next is one of my favorite episodes and I'm really looking forward to writing it, so I'm trying to use that as my drive to finish the current one. If you all will just be a bit more patient in that, I will do my best to update more often.**

 **So this is another little idea I thought of. I've also been trying to expand a bit of my anime world (mostly to try and find inspiration for story scenes) and I recently have been watching Akame ga Kill, and started Attack on Titan just last week. The result of watching both shows in such close proximity resulted in this! Let me know what you think because I _do_ plan to continue this one! Keep your eyes open for it!**

 **This story takes place a little after the end of the Attack on Titan anime (about a year later), and a little bit before the Akame ga Kill anime starts.**

 **So, to satisfy your hunger for updates, I'll give you this small thing to chew on as you wait. Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

Their hooves pounded the ground, desperate to escape the threat of what was behind them. Four horses galloped through the Forest of Giant Trees. There were still several miles from HQ, and their enemy was gaining fast.

"Captain Levi!" a boy with blonde hair shouted to their leading rider in a panic, "What do we do?!"

The leading rider gave a very forced sigh, "We'll try and outrun them. If we keep this pace up we should make it back to base in time. Do _not_ try to fight them; we can't afford any one of us getting hurt!" He gave the order in a monotonous and stern voice. His subordinates knew what that meant well enough, and that wasn't to question his orders.

The rider on the blonde's left, a dark-haired, green-eyed young man his same age chanced a look back, but nearly lost the balance of his horse at the unexpected action.

"Eren!" the final member of the group, a dark haired girl, snapped, "Don't look back!"

The boy, Eren, nodded his head before facing forward again. All four of the members were part of the Survey Corps that were tasked with taking back land from monsters that had been hunting them for over a century: the Titans. They looked like overgrown copies of their human counterparts, but unlike their younger copies, the Titans had a great taste for the blood of humankind, driving them to extinction nearly overnight. Mankind was forced to retreat behind high walls for about a century of uneasy peace.

But about six years ago, two of the Titans, known as the Colossal and Armored, broke through Wall Maria as if mass destruction was child's play. Mankind was forced to withdraw behind Wall Rose as twenty percent of them were wiped out.

Then, another five years later, the Colossal appeared again, and broke through Wall Rose, forcing mankind to withdraw again, behind Wall Sina.

However, thanks to an unexpected turn of events, Eren Jaeger, a young cadet in training discovered he had the strange power to transform into a titan, and he used this power to beat the titans back and reclaim Wall Rose again.

It had been a year since that event, and since then Eren and his two childhood friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert had since joined the Survey Corps to win back land taken by the titans so that humanity could live in peace again.

After witnessing their superior skills and combat skills in action and in training, the three were then later integrated into a brand new squad alongside several of their other graduates under direct command of Levi Ackerman.

Currently, Levi had taken Armin, Mikasa, and Eren on a mission to survey the surrounding forest once again, and believing that it would be routine, they decided not to bring backup with them.

However, they had greatly underestimated their situation as two four meter and a seven meter titan were barrelling towards them. Their eyes glistened with hunger and glee, their faces far too happy for the savages they were.

The trees that towered over them were large and broad, perfect for their 3D Maneuver Gear. As they continued to ride, Eren wondered just how easily it could be for the the four of them to take down these titans here and now, they weren't Abnormal, just plain stupid. However, looks were deceiving. Even if they were stupid, it wasn't like they didn't stand a chance against him or Armin, Levi and/or Mikasa no, but if they attacked at once, then maybe. The young titan-shifter felt sweat beading into his palms causing his hands to slip across the leather harness as his heart beat loudly in his ears as he heard the footsteps get closer.

Then suddenly, they stopped.

"Mikasa? Armin?" Eren asked after about thirty seconds of silence, other than the clopping of their own horses.

"I don't hear them anymore either!" Armin replied. Mikasa nodded.

"All of you stop!" Levi ordered as he pulled the reigns before ejecting himself. Obeying his orders, the three of them slowed their horses and got off as well.

"Captain look!" Armin said pointing in the direction that the titans had been coming from. Or used to be coming from.

The titans were still in close distance from the four of them but the way they were actually was very abnormal for even titan behavior. The three of them were still standing but they looked confused as if there was something in the area other than tasty humans that could grab their attention. They would occasionally glance in their direction, causing them to tense and ready to spring into action if they charged again. Finally, being the strangest behavior, the three titans turned and bolted in the other direction, leaving Eren, Levi, Armin, and Mikasa alone in the forest.

For a whole minute no one in the group said a word, only listening to the loud, eerie silence that now surrounded the forest. Even Levi seemed to be in shock, though the emotion wasn't visible on his stoic face. Levi narrowed his eyes at this new development. Why would these titans suddenly grow a brain and run away from them? Had they been intelligent the entire time?

"They ran," Mikasa said, finally breaking the silence, " _away_ from us… Why?"

"What can you make of it Captain Levi?" Armin asked.

Levi said nothing for a moment before frowning deeply as a small theory formed in his head. "I don't think they were running from us. They were running from something else."

"Okay." Eren said, "But what would scare away a titan?"

The split second the words left his mouth, Eren got his answer. In the blink of an eye, at the bottom of their feet, the ground suddenly glowed a bright violet circle appeared right under their feet. At the center, closest to where Armin was standing, was another circle with white and black sides and two circles of the opposite color in their drops, and it was slowly rotating. That wasn't the terrifying part however. What was terrifying was that the circle seemed to be consuming them! As it moved farther up their bodies and away from the ground, their feet were replaced with nothingness.

Though Levi was the only one to not shout in terror, the confusion and fright was completely visible on his face. Not knowing what it was that was happening, he said the first thing he could think of.

"Brace yourselves!" he managed to shout out, just as the violet circle overtook them, and they vanished in a wink of light.

 **P.S. For those of you who are huge Attack on Titan fans (Don't deny it! I know how many of you there are! ;P), I will remind you that I started watching this just last week, so I'm only on episode 9 or 10 right now. If any of the characters seem a bit OOC right now, just let me know. I will try to write them better as I continue the show. Thanks!**


	3. Code Geass: The Voltron Defenders

**A: I'M ALIVE! Yes! I'm back, and started writing again for real! And I have one of my roommates at college to thank not only for this idea but for getting my writing drive back. I watched Code Geass a few months ago, and she recently got me hooked on the new Voltron reboot. If you haven't seen it and have a Netflix account, GO WATCH IT! Anyway, this is technically a crossover with Code Geass and Voltron: Legendary Defenders. Both shows involve fighting giant robots so I thought: why not? I do plan to post this snippet and a few more chapters to this once I'm finished converted the first Voltron episode on paper. After that, since this seems to be one of my newer obsessions, I'm going to make it my goal that for every chapter I do of this, I write at least one chapter for Akame ga Titan and/or Spark of Fire, so those stories should be getting updates as well soon. With that said, enjoy this preview.**

 **P.S. It's been a while since I've watched Code Geass, so sorry if some characters seem a little OOC. This takes place a little after Suzaku gets rescued by Zero, but before the Lake Kawaguchi incident.**

"What is that?" Shirley asked nervously, staring at the giant robot lion. The lion itself was made out of blue metal with metallic legs and torso. The face of the lion looked like one you would see on an ordinary lion with bright glowing yellow eyes and a white muzzle with blue on the edges.

"I haven't seen any Knightmare frames this advanced or in this design before, not to mention it's way bigger!" Suzaku said. Being a member of Earl Lloyd Asplund's engineering core allowed Suzaku to know about a lot of the military's weapon projects, but as far as he knew there was no mention of a weapon like _this_.

"Me neither," said Lelouch, "you think this is a secret weapon the military's working on?"

"I don't think so," Suzaku said, "if this was a secret base we should've run into at least a couple of soldiers by now, or they would have already gunned us down for trespassing."

"Then… is this that Voltron thing that Nina mentioned earlier?" asked Kallen.

"It must be…" Milly said, unusually serious.

"But then why is it _here_ then?" Kallen asked, no one seemed to notice that she dropped the ruse of being a sickly girl.

"I-I don't know," Nina whispered, "but this must be where I'm getting all those readings from!"

Lelouch started approaching the lion, seeing that there wasn't anything or anyone here to stop him from doing so. The other student council members followed close behind. "It looks like there's some sort of force field around it, so it should be okay to approach."

As they walked closer Rivalz kept his eyes on the lion. The teen couldn't explain it but it felt like the lion was staring at him. "Um, does anyone else here feel like this thing's staring at them?"

Everyone looked at him like he was nuts, "No..." Kallen said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, the eyes are totally following me!"

Lelouch was standing right in front of the force field and he put his hands on the surface, his eyes squinted in concentration, "Wonder how we get through this…"

"Maybe you just have to knock…" Rivalz said sarcastically, and did just that. He yelped when it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through him. The forcefield glowed with a blinding light before vanishing from around the lion and the platform underneath suddenly lighting up as well. The ground beneath them also rumbled as everyone simply stared at the lion in shock.

Suddenly and image of seven lions, each looking similar but each a different color, fly high into the sky like shooting stars. In a flash of light the lions were gone only to be replaced by a gigantic robot with red and green arms, yellow and blue feet, an orange and purple chest plate, and a head with the same glowing yellow eyes inside the head of a black lion. It swung it sword of fire across the sky lighting it for the universe to see.

"Woah!" Rivalz muttered in awe as did everyone else. "Did everyone just see that?!"

"Voltron's a robot!" Shirley shouted in shock.

"A huge… huge AWESOME robot!" Milly practically squealed in excitement.

"And this thing is only one part of it," Kallen added, "I wonder where the rest of them are?"

"If that's the case then what is it doing down here?" Lelouch asked, "And why isn't it with it's other pieces?"

"I don't know," Suzaku muttered, "but it's still incredible."

The lion suddenly started to move _on its own_ as it lowered its head in front of the students. Nina and Shirley immediately started screaming in fright scared that it might eat them. That turned out not to be the case however as the lion's mouth opened right in front of Rivalz to reveal a pathway inside of it.

Skeptical, but still curious to what was inside, Rivalz approached the platform and walked in. The other students followed close behind. Right before the lion closed it's mouth though, another person also snuck on behind them. The green-haired woman quietly found what looked to be a small supply room in the back of the lion and snuggled into the space without anyone noticing.

Rivalz quickly took the path up and found what looked like the pilot's control room with a single chair in the middle of the room. Looking around, Rivalz took a seat and crossed his legs in a smug smile.

"Well, here we go-woah!" Rivalz was cut short as the seat suddenly pushed him forward to the front. Once it stopped the room started glowing in a bright blue aura and control screens popped up in front of Rivalz. The other student council members weren't too far behind him, all of them staring in wonder at the advanced technology inside.

"Woah!"

"Cool!"

"Wow!"

"Alright very nice!" Rivalz said with a laugh as the main screen in front of them turned on to show the inside of the cave they were just in.

"Okay, uh everyone," Shirley said nervously, "I think I just need to point out, just so we're all, you know, aware. We're in some kind of futuristic and/or alien cat head right now."

Just as the words left Shirley's mouth, Rivalz felt another jolt of electricity run through him, only this one seemed to penetrate to his very core. His ears suddenly filled with the sound of a purring lion.

"Woah! Did you guys just hear that?!" asked Rivalz almost frantically.

"H-hear what?" Nina asked anxiously. The poor girl looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"I-I think it's talking to me," Rivalz tried to explain as he examined the control panels in front of him before spotting a keyboard. For some reason, as if through instinct he knew which buttons to push. He had no idea what was happening, but it was like the lion was telling him what to do somehow. After pushing the correct keys the legs of the lion moved and it lifted it's head and let out a mighty roar that shook the cave. The lion seemed almost happy to be moving around, but no one could feel it's excitement as much as Rivalz was.

"Okay got it," he said with a grin, "now let's try this!" Rivalz pushed the controls forward and the lion shot out of the mountain cave like a rocket and flew into the sky, and as it was descending to the ground it did a front flip before using rockets in it's legs to fly across the ground. It then shot into the air again with a series of corkscrews, with everyone inside the head screaming at the top of their lungs, and everyone holding onto either the pilot seat or Rivalz himself.

"RIVALZ!" screamed Kallen as the lion did a few more flips, "YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER!"

o~o

Meanwhile…

"What in King George's name is that?!" exclaimed Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia, seeing the blue lion swooping around near Lake Kawaguchi. About a few miles away from where the lion was discovered, a small military base had been set upon Earl Lloyd Asplund's request, believing it could function as a good practice sight for the Lancelot Knightmare Frame that Suzaku piloted. Cornelia had visited the base to ensure everything was in order only to receive a shocking surprise at the blue lion's appearance.

"It appears to be a flying lion-like knightmare ma'am!" a soldier next to here reported as he lowered his binoculars.

"I can see that you fool!" Cornelia exclaimed, "What I mean is, is that knightmare one of ours? And if it is, why wasn't I alerted about it?"

"Alerted about what?" the voice of Lloyd Asplund asked behind her followed by Cecile Croomy his assistant.

"Asplund, why wasn't I alerted about this test run?!" Cornelia demanded.

The Earl blinked, "Test run? I don't recall authorizing a test run on any knightmares." he took the binoculars from the soldier next to Cornelia to see for himself as Cecile pulled out one of her own.

"I don't believe that knightmare is ours Viceroy," Cecile informed Cornelia, "and if it is the engineering corps wasn't aware of it… Lloyd?"

The Earl slowly lowered the binoculars. His mouth was open with his tongue hanging out and eyes sparkling with stars, drool descending down his chin. "I don't know whose that is… but I _want_ it."

o~o

The blue lion landed on the ground once more and began bounding around like a mountain lion. Everyone inside the head held onto something as the ride continued.

"Isn't this awesome?!" exclaimed Rivalz with a large grin.

"Make it stop!" yelped Shirley, who starting to look a little green, "Make it stop!"

"I'm not making it do anything, it's like it's on autopilot!"

Suddenly, the lion's back legs fired it off the ground and the lion descended into the sky.

"Rivalz!" shouted Suzaku, "Where are you going?!"

"I just said it's on autopilot," he explained, "it says there's an alien ship approaching Earth, I think we're supposed to stop it!"

"What did it say exactly?" Milly demanded.

"Well, it's not like it's saying _words_ , more like feeding ideas into my brain… kind of!"

"Wait, an alien ship is coming?!" Nina asked in a panic.

"That's what I just said!"

"Wait, if this thing belongs to those aliens, why don't we just, I don't know, give to them, maybe they'll leave us alone?" Shirley suggested, "Sorry lion, nothing personal."

" _Or_ we end up giving it to them, and they turn on _our_ planet!" Lelouch argued, "This the first time we're contacting other life outside Earth, we have no way of knowing if they're hostile or not. If we give this to them, maybe not even the Britannian Empire can stop them."

Everyone seemed to agree with Lelouch's statement, even Suzaku and Nina who were all glaring at Shirley. Her eyes widen in realization at that possibility and had the decency afterwards to look a little sheepish.

"Oh… nevermind then."

It wasn't long before the lion exited Earth's atmosphere and entered open space. The group didn't have time to admire the stars though as moments later a large purple ship with illuminating purple lights appeared front of them like a bolt of lightning, and twice as fast.

"I-Is that what I think it is?!" Nina yelped frantically.

"An alien ship?!" Shirley exclaimed, just as panicked.

After floating and observing the ship for a few seconds, the ship started firing purple lasers at them.

"We need to get out of here!" Milly ordered, sounding uncharacteristically frightened.

"Hang on!" shouted Rivalz as he pulled on the controls and the lion flew off at top speed. Even though Rivalz had little to no idea what he was doing, it seemed the lion knew what to do as it maneuvered and dodged all the attacks with little to no effort.

"Okay, I think I know what to do!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"Rivalz, be careful!" shouted Suzaku, "This isn't a simulator!"

"And you don't think I know that Suzaku?!" he replied as he helped maneuver the lion around the lasers. He then pushed down on one of the control levers and the lion's mouth opened wide and fired a powerful blue beam directly at the side of the ship. It sliced through it like a sword, causing massive explosions.

"Let's try this!" Rivalz smiled as he flew the lion closer to the ship, scrapping the lion's claws on the other side leaving deep gashes, causing explosions as well.

"Nice job Rivalz!" Lelouch praised.

"Okay, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet!"

o~o

"Lord Zarkon, the people of this planet found the blue lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system," the captain of the warship reported to the overlord on the computer screen. The shadowy figure on the other side narrowed his eyes.

"Follow that lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that lion is your first and _only_ priority."

"Yes your majesty. Full power, after the lion."

o~o

"Oh no!" Nina gasped as the ship started picking up speed behind them.

"They're gaining on us!" Kallen exclaimed.

Lelouch's eyes furrowed, "It's weird, they're not trying to shoot us. They're just chasing!"

"Okay seriously, so now we think having aliens follow us is _good?_ I'm not on board with this new direction guys!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Where are we?" asked Milly looking around.

"The edge of the Solar System," Nina gasped in awe looking at a distant moon to the side, "That's Keroberos, Pluto's moon!"

"That's impossible!" Suzaku exclaimed, "It takes the most advanced spaceships decades to get out this far! We got out here in like ten seconds."

Suddenly, what appeared to be a swirling, sparkling wormhole, like a vast swirling ocean.

"What is that?!" Shirley nearly shrieked at the sight of it.

"Uh, this might seem crazy but I think the lion wants us to go through there!" Rivalz explained hastily.

The gang looked at the vortex. There was no telling what was on the other side of it. There could be more danger. Despite these possibilities though, they're instincts were telling all of them to go. But they all knew that whatever was on the other side was important, and something that they needed to know desperately.

"Where does it go?" Kallen asked Rivalz.

"I-I don't know… Lelouch what should we do?"

"Why you asking me? Ask Milly, she's the president."

"You're more experienced with this than I am Lelouch. You're the chess master, not me, so what's the best move to make right now?"

Lelouch stared at Milly in shock for a second, realizing she was talking about in her hidden message. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was still technically a Prince of Britannia, and now it was time to act like one. He furrowed his eyebrows as his brain worked on overdrive. If they went through that wormhole, there was no telling if they would come back. A minute on the other side of that wormhole could equal a century or more on Earth. Thought opposite was possible as well. He had left Nunnally behind on Earth, and while he trusted Sayako to keep her safe, once word got out about the seven of them being missing, his identity as Lelouch vi Britannia could be exposed. Should his face make it on the the news, Cornelia, Euphemia, or someone else from the military could recognize him and there'd be Britannia soldiers swarming Ashford Academy faster than he could say "I am Zero!" Not to mention that the Black Knights would be awaiting orders from him, and once they found out Kallen and him were missing they could resort to something drastic and ruin everything he tried to build up with them. However, if he found out what this lion, and it's other pieces were capable of, and convinced the others, including Suzaku, to help him, he could use this 'Voltron' to defeat Britannia. Not to mention that there seemed to be little to no chance that the lion was willing to turn around and go back to Earth even if they tried, not to mention that if they _did_ manage to turn around, the aliens would no doubt follow them, and possibly invade Earth, endangering not only Nunnally and Japan, but the whole world as well.

Once everything was thought over, there was really no choice in the matter.

Clenching his teeth in frustration he finally spoke, "Whether we like it or not, the lion seems to know more about what's going on than we do. Besides, I doubt we can force this thing to turn around, not to mention that those aliens _will_ follow us back to Earth as this lion seems to be their target. From the way things look, we're going to have to trust it. But if we're in this together, we should decide as a group."

Everyone took a moment to look at one another, all of them, though some reluctantly, seemed willing to go through with this, after all they wouldn't be alone in this.

Rivalz sighed, "Alright, guess we're all ditching class tomorrow."

With that said, Rivalz urged the lion towards the wormhole, which almost immediately upon entering, closed behind them, the alien ship pursuing them missing it by seconds.

o~o

 **A: So this will be up within a few days, and I will try to find time to balance my college work with my writing as well. I have a few midterms coming up but I will try to get some more chapters up. Thanks so much for your patience! 3.**


End file.
